South Park: Song Shuffle Drabbles
by Kalika Barlow
Summary: A series of drabbles between OCs and canon characters of the South Park series. KennyWendy DamienOC ShellyIke KyleOC CraigOC KellyOC CartmanOC StanRebecca.C


For a while, I've been part of **JVM-150**'s South Park orientated fanfiction, and I've done a bunch of drabbles centered on OC characters and characters from the series, "The Story With No Plot" and **Kootie Bomb**'s "I Love Lucy"

I reccomend you check them out, but for now, enjoy x]

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do five of these, then post them.**

...I did eight...xD

* * *

**KennyWendy – "Slept So Long" Jay Gordon of Orgy**

Soft skin.

Warm body.

Wide brown eyes staring deep into his, pretty pink lips parted in a soundless sigh.

"I love you"

He reaches for her, always seeming so close, so far away.

"I love you!"

A scream, a howl of merciless rage.

Brown eyes weep liquid scarlet.

NO!!!

He wakes up screaming. He always does now, cold sweat pouring down his forehead, breathing hard, his lip bitten to pieces.

She's still here.

Always here.

In his mind, her name a distorted mantra, screaming, gasping, crying.  
(Wendywendywendywendywendywendywendy)

Love me.

Kenny's nails have torn a rip in his sheets, his palms marked with half moons dripping blood.

They'd heal.

They always did.

He couldn't sleep. It had been so long since he had slept in her arms, a loving embrace.

He called it his Heaven.

But was it even real?

* * *

**AvaDamien – "Beginning of the End" Spineshank**

Her hair was black, a deep midnight black, glossy under the midday sun.

"Let go of me"

Her voice is soft, cold, trembling with something unknown.

Rage.

Fear.

Love?

His hands are gripping her upper arms firmly, almost unwilling to let her go. Her back is against the wall.

They're so close.

So close.

Ava's tongue flickers out to wet her lips.

It'd be so easy. God, it'd only take one tiny movement.

He tightened his grip on her, eyes burning with the infernal flames of Hell, his black fringe falling into his eyes.

He can almost taste her.

"You're the end of me, Avarice Lecter" he hissed, before claiming her lips as his own.

* * *

**ShellyIke "All About Us" t.a.T.u**

In a way, it was so wrong.

For her.

For him.

But they were in love. A cliché maybe, but in this case the truth.

She was so much older.

People actually called her a 'cougar' when it was he who had come onto her first. She supposed that sort of made her a bit of a pedophile, but she argued with herself that he was over the age of consent.

Eighteen.

And she was, what, nearly thirty?

The townspeople thought she didn't notice the stares, the arched eyebrows, the curling upper lips.

No better than his Kindergarten teacher all those years ago.

She loved him.

God, forbid it at all, she loved him.

His hand held hers lightly, and he smiled.

So carefree, was Ike Broflovski.

* * *

**IvyKyle – "Vertigo" U2**

Sometimes she made him feel like his head was gonna explode. She was everywhere, everything and yet more than often just a fleeting moment that felt like forever.

Like an explosion or some kind of artwork that can only been seen in a split second to be fully appreciated.

She was a whirlwind. Yeah, that was it.

His Ivy Valmont.

She of the gigantic mood swings and cheery disposition.

A bit of a contradiction really, but that was Ivy.

She was black and white and red and blue.

Ying yang thrown out the window.

A psychedelic mix of colour.

Spinning.

Twirling.

She grabs his hand, beaming.

"Come on, Kyle, let's dance!"

Music was flowing, the beat jazzy and catchy.

Loving a girl was never this easy.

In fact, he couldn't think of anything he'd rather do with his life than love her.

* * *

**LucyCraig – "Diary of Jane" Breaking Benjamin**

He hadn't meant to find it.

The innocent, looking hardback book stashed under all the crap on her desk had only caught his attention after it fell out of hiding.

It was old, the pages yellowing and falling apart. The cover was artfully decorated, looking more like something she would have made while in grade school.

It was cute, he decided.

He didn't consider the possibility that it was a diary.

Or that reading it could have had such frightful consequences for reading it. He'd never forget the angry look in Lucy's eyes as she snatched it back, snapping at him not to go through her things again.

He'd tried to explain that it had just fallen out. He hadn't mean to look at it.

She was blushing in her rage.

Embarrassed, but still angry nevertheless.

The next day at school was a bit strange.

For on the front page of Lucy's diary was scribbled "I (heart) Craig Tucker"

* * *

**JohnKelly – "Show Me the Right Way" Sash**

The silver really looked good on her. The swish of the delicate fabric around her ankles emphasized her pretty feet.

He liked Kelly's feet.

John watched Kelly from across the room, the lights had dimmed and the room was filled with dancing couples.

She was standing with her friends, trying to ignore the possibility that someone wanted to dance with her.

She was always so modest. So loving.

But for now, he was just content sitting where he was, fruit punch glass in hand, staring at her. Most people would have found this type of behaviour weird, strange even.

You just had to know John.

He wished she'd turn around. As much as he liked tracing the contours of Kelly's back with his eyes, he'd rather he got to see her face.

As if reading his thoughts, she turned, face set in an expression of serenity. Her eyes found his and she smiled.

She made him weak at the knees. Thank god, he was sitting down.

The world seemed to slow down and it was just them.

No one else.

She smiled, blushing and he found himself walking over to her.

"Will you dance with me?"

* * *

**KimberlyCartman – "Paralyzer" Finger Eleven**

Kimberly huffed, pulling down the annoying skirt her mother had picked out. Honestly, parents.

Do NOT let them shop for you.

In her hand, she held a half empty can of Coke.

She hated Coke.

She just didn't want _him _to know that. She was having a good time.

She _was _dammit!

She'd be goddammed if she'd admit that the deadbeat she'd accepted the date from was just that. A deadbeat.

Besides, her 'big' friend was sitting right over there in the corner of the café, hiding quite unnecessarily behind a large newspaper, glaring. She was sure his eyes were burning into the back of her head.

She'd hoped he wouldn't follow her here, but she didn't want him to miss this. His ex on a date with another guy. He'd never really gotten over the idea that _she _would be the first one to get over _him. _

She'd show him, she thought, smirking.

The deadbeat returned with more Coke.

She really did hate it.

* * *

**StanRebecca – "We Are Broken" Paramore**

Stan glared at the night sky, star twinkling merrily, almost mockingly down at him.

I hate you.

He never really appreciated those words until she said them to him before pulling him to her.

It was a hug, nothing but a hug. That's what he'd keep telling himself. Two broken hearts coming together in their sadness.

I hate you, Stan Marsh.

It helped her.

He said it back.

I hate you, too, Rebecca.

A sort of bad joke really. Made no sense, but when did anything really make sense?

Never.

She was his…solace? Will he call it solace?

Rebecca Cottswalds held him together, in love, in hate.

Consumed by their need for a kindred spirit.

In a way, he hated loving to hate her. It'd be nice just to be friends.

But she hated him too much to love him more.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that x] Oh, and just so you know, I claim nothing here as total truth. For all I know, Kimberly may like Coke....**


End file.
